To Be A Wolf
by Fire Chica1
Summary: Just a bit of a peek into the life of Rahne Sinclair RAHM
1. Default Chapter

*disclaimer- I do not own X-men Evo, nor do I own Rahne, ::sigh:: what  a cruel world

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****

_Screams._

Screams of hatred and fear. 

_Running._

Running for her life. Like she'd never run before.

_Adrenaline pumping._

Sweat and blood mingling together, slowly sticking her fur.   _Capture_ They had her on all sides, so many faces, all filled with hate. _It was over_. As if in a dream she felt herself being slammed against the wooden post. Ropes bound her hands so tightly she gasped. But she knew worse pain was to come… Fire 

Surrounding her red flames were dancing nearer, as if to tease. They would soon give up their game, though and come to slowly, agonizingly burn her alive. Smoke engulfed her disorienting the mutant. The jeers of the crowd cut into her already numb brain. 

"It's a demon, a freak!"

"Kill her! Kill the demon!"

As the fire came closer she knew there was no hope. It was over she was never to see again, the light of day. 

The first flamed dared move to lick her foot and she screamed. A scream not just of pain but of hopelessness and pure agony.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Safe in her bed Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane awoke screaming like she had all those years ago, when they had almost killed her. 

"Rahne!"

Her roommate, Amara Aquilla stumbled, wide-eyed over to the trembling Rahne.

"Rahne, what's wrong?"

But the metamorphic teen couldn't answer; her brain was too numb to function. That wasn't supposed to happen. Moira saved her before they had a chance to-to kill her.

She barley even heard Amara, Rahne was too caught up in her own musings to care. 

Well at least not until Amara, not used to being ignored, decided to take matters into her own hands and gave her friend a hard slap

"HEY!" yelled Rahne "What be yer problem lass?!?"

"Well," the lava-wielding princess said in a simpering voice "At least I have your attention now.

"Well girl," growled the half-wolf "pull somethan' like 'at again and you'll be wantin' the 'and ye slapped with."

Amara flinched slightly at the thought, Rahne was not known for making idle threats. She knew, however, as much as Rahne tried to deny it she really was a bit soft inside

"Rahne," her voice became soft as she let down her façade of all-powerful princess, "what really happened this time?"

Rahne hesitated, should she tell her friend, should she trust hers 

friend. As nice as Amara was when she and Jubilee got together you could pretty much count on your deepest, darkest secrets being revealed to the whole mansion.

"There's another reason though lass," spoke the wolf inside her "they will think you weak. We can take care of ourselves lass. They're all dead anyway, and even supposen' they were alive they can't be getting you 'ere."

The thought did very little to comfort the girl, but she spoke to Amara with a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"I  don't be rememberin' lass, I think I jus' need some sleep, maybeh I'll rehmemer in the morning."

Amara was not convinced, but she was a princess and she needed her beauty sleep. 

"Ok," Amara shrugged "Now go to sleep, I'm tired."

Rahne chuckled, Amara was nice but she needed a few lessons in being a best friend.

And while Amara got her beauty sleep Rahne was up for a long time afterwards staring at the full moon and remembering the past.

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~*******

Poke, poke, poke……

It was becoming very annoying. Whoever got it in their head to wake her this early on a Sunday must have a death wish. Then she remembered, the  only person who could pull something like this without even thinking twice…..

"AMARA!!!!"  Rahne yelled loudly, and bent on  scaring her fiery friend,  she whipped her body around and made the scariest face she could.

What happened next Rahne was never quite sure but the next thing she knew there was a yell, a flash of strangely familiar blue fur, and a loud BAMF that had her ears ringing and nose wrinkled because of the smell.

And just down the hall she could hear,

"youz never told me she vould be zat scary in ze morning!! I'm never going in zere again as long as I live!!!"

"KURT!!!"

"Ummmm…excuse me Amara, I zink I 'ave zome business to um, attend."

And with another BAMF everyone's favorite fuzzy dude teleported away.

Growling and mumbling a few words that would never be said around Jamie, Rahne slipped into the bathroom for her daily routine. But not without vowing to bodily harm a certain princess and her blue-haired accomplice. 

~~~***~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~***

Grabbing her favorite cereal, the only one not totally demolished by Kurt, a still fuming Rahne sat down to eat only, however, to be interrupted again.

_Crash, bang, crash_

Without even turning around Rahne knew who it was,

"'ey Sammie."

"How'd  ya know it whas meh." Came the familiar southern drawl that sent shivers down her spine.

"Boy-o," she replied, "Ye be the only one 'ere who knocks somethin' over every time ye 'ere."

Sam blushed, leave it to him to make a total fool out of himself in front of the one girl he liked.

Not that it mattered, she was with Roberto, everyone knew that the hot-headed Brazilian had claimed her. Everyone except Rahne that is, the Scottish wolf was still oblivious to everything.

That's what he loved about her, so innocent.

"Ya be wantin' somethin' ladddie?"

Oh yeah, what had he come here for again, oh no, she was looking at him those sweet freckles sprinkled across her nose…

"Rahne!" a perky voice interrupted his thoughts, "I, like, knew you wouldn't get the job done Sam." Said an exasperated Kitty as she phased through the wall.

"The professor, like, needs to talk to you." Kitty stated, glaring at Sam

"Ok,"  Rahne managed a small smile, she really didn't want to leave Sam, or her cereal for that matter, but whatever the professor needed must be important. 

"Guess I'll  be seein' ye around boy-o," she called to an ashamed Sam.

Sam tried to reply but she was already phased through the wall,

"Bye," he whispered to no one in particular.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

There we have it, the first chapter, I  really like this story so far  and will try  to update often, but you guys know about that nasty 'lil thing called homework….If it has been awhile, though please feel free to e-mail me and tell me to get working!!!!

Till next time….


	2. Horrors come to light

Hey hey all!

I know, I know it's officially been forever since I started this project I won't, however,make any excuses. I guess I just lost track of this thing.

:ducks flying tomatoes and other assorted vegtables:

Anyways, here I come, fresh for my second try at this, hope you enjoy!

The professor twirled his thumbs idly, a traquil smile splayed across his features.

They would be arriving in

5…

4….

3….

2….

1…

"Gah professor! Do you, like, know how long I had to search for her?" A distressed Kitty informed her benefactor.

"I totally had to go looking, like, everywhere and I even missed a call from Lance!"

"I'm sorry Kathrine, I hope I won't be an inconvenience to you again in the future."

The professor spoke evenly, but Rahne could see the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Well, just so it doesn't become a habit…"

"You are dismissed."

He waved Kitty out of the room and the peppy valley-girl dissappeared with a huff.

"Well, now that we are alone I believe we have some business to attend to,"

the professor's straightforward manner never ceased to amaze Rahne, but she assumed that with this many children to care for one could not waste time.

"I have just gotten off the phone with a good friend of yours, Ms. Moira McTaggart. I be-

The professor, however, was cut off mid-sentence. For when Moira's name was mentioned, Rahn went balistic.

"Yer sayin' that woman called 'ere 'an the lass din' even wanna speak ta meh? What she be wantin'? Do ya know how she be doin'? Somthin' be wrong wit 'er?"

When Rahne took a moment to breathe, the professor, smile hidden, quickly calmed her fears.

"She was far to busy to speak with you, she did, however, sent her love…and a warning to stay out of trouble,"

Rahne received this news with a role of her eyes and a slight huff.

"Moira is fine," the professor went on, "she is in excellent physical condition, her news though, is another story."

The professor was silent for a moment, a look of slight indecision on his face.

He needed the right words to say and for what felt like an eternity to Rahne, he sought them.

"Just tell meh already professor!" Her wolfish impatience showing.

"Its not that simple, you see," all former traces of his laughter were replaced by a graveness that Rahne did not recognize. She knew this was important.

"Moira told me something that you may not wish to hear, but it is for your own good. You need to be wary. In your homeland of Scotland there is a revolution stirring."

"Anti-mutant activists are being led by a mysterious man who calls himself "The Devil." He and his band of ruffians are stiring riots all over the country and looking for a new leadership, one that will crack down on mutants everywhere."

"The most disturbing element, however is a note that Moira received yesterday from the preverbial devilhimself."

"It reads,

_In the dark, in the light, everywhere you are_

_The devil lives, the devil moves seeking who you are_

_You once were hunted, almost killed but saved you were by chance_

_There's something of value you have, and I want it, so let me now advance_

_You may choose to release it, you may choose to keep it, but know this loud and clear_

_I will haunt the every step you walk, your every wish and fear_

_It's what I want, and what I need, so let you ne'er forget_

_Its time to settle our old score, you will soon pay your debt."_

Shivers ran up and down Rahne's spine,_ It's jus a poem lass,_ the wolf inside her growled, _we can 'andle this, we've been through enough ta know wha' we be dealin' with._

Even though she felt like throwing up, Rahne raised her head to meet the professor's eyes.

"I guess 'is means I won't be goin' no where fer awhile."

"I'm afraid so," the professor let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples. "I know you won't like it, but this is the safest place to be. Good thing for you its summer, or else I would have to pull you out of school."

Rahne, grasping the gravity of the situation, suddenly realized something.

"Professor," she started, "does 'is mean ah can't ya know…"

"Yes," he replied sadly, "I'm afraid you will not be allowed outdoors alone until I hear the o.k. from Moira. You may roam the grounds, but only with Logan or Storm and only for short periods of time."

Rahne felt like screaming.

Like running until she fell and couldn't get back up, the forest was her life, she couldn't give that up.

It was the only place she could fully transform and not feel even a little bit like a freak. She could be one with her inner wolf, they could be free.

Keeping her cooped up would only agitate the animal within her, there would be trouble, she could feel it.

The professor must have noticed her ashen face, for he spoke softly, taking one of her hands in his.

"Rahne, I know this will be hard, but you must try, it's for your own safety,"

_For meh own safety meh arse_ the wolf grumbled, but Rahne quickly ignored her.

"Maybe you should get some rest, this is a lot to think about. I'll tell Logan not to expect you in the danger room this evening."

"Yes sir," she answered numbly and rose to leave.

"Oh and Rahne," the professor called one last time, "If you ever need to talk, I'm just a thought away."

Rahne thanked him deeply and went straight to her room. She crashed onto her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The professor was right, she did have a lot to think about, for not one minute of her sleep was peaceful.

It was filled with the screams of pain, torture, and death.

Scotland

A nervous figure in a hooded cloak tentivly rapped on the wooden door of the pub.

A thin slit of wood slid back and two beady eyes appeared, seeming to stare through the figure's skull.

"Password"

"bàsaich" the word was spoken without confidence, but the door soon swung open and the hooded male was roughly shoved inside. He slowly turned to the deepest corner of the pub where _HE_ was waiting.

Seated at a large table was a tall man with the same black cloak, the shadows covering his face.

He sat very still, his long white fingers slowly tapping the hard wood. They looked as if a hard enough tap could break them.

But this is how "the devil" always looked; frail, as if the wind could knock him over, but with a gaze that send daggers to your stomach.

His confidence and foreboding evil oozed into a room causing fear to seep into the hearts of even the bravest.

"Well," The devil spoke imatiently, "do you have it or not?"

"seadh" The other figure nodded quickly, withdrew a folder, and quickly placed it on the table, glad to be rid of it.

"hummm," those long white fingers slowly turned the pages, dancing gently on the picture of a certain red-head with freckles and the codename: wolfsbane.

"I believe this will be enough for your services," the devil threw a large bag of coins onto the table and they landed with a lound CHINK.

The hooded figure greedily grabbed the bag, his former fear swalowed up in his greed.

"I will contact you when I see fit, for now, get out of my sight." The sentence was said softly, but the cloaked man knew he had one minute to leave, they all did.

All those who made their living working for the devil. It was a well-paying job, but not one for the weak stomached or the soft minded.

The devil demanded a lot and if you came up short the price was high.

The door slammed behind the man the the devil slowly traced the picture of Rahne with his finger.

"I bet you don't remember me," he spoke softly, " no matter, I will soon have you remember…"

Gaelic for "fear"

Gaelic for "yes"

Hope you all enjoyed! I tried to make it a little longer for you all! No fluff in here, sorry but I had to get all this out of the way.

Major Rahm alert headed your way, I promise!

Please review!

Oh, I almost forgot, special thanks to Mattb3671 for motivative me to continue this dealio!


	3. Fabulous news

Hello all! Sorry it's been awhile…don't worry though, only two more weeks of school left! After that I'll be ready to take this thing and run with it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, its light strands falling on Rahne's sleeping body.

It seemed like the perfect day, until…

SLAM 

"Oh my God! I cannot believe it! Rahne, wake up! You are going to LOVE this news."

Amara, with no thought to her sleeping roomate burst into the room, pulled the covers off Rahne and started talking non-stop.

Rahne groaned, pulled the covers back up to her chin, and smashed a pillow over her head.

"Not now lassie," she growled "Can' ya see 'at a girl be needin' 'er rest!"

"That can wait," Amara sneered, "besides, while the rest of us were working our butts off in the danger room you, my dear, were in here sleeping. I think it's time for you to wake up."

"Iffen ya don' leave meh alone I'm gonna go wolf on yer arse!" The young girl practicaly screamed at her friend from under her pillow.

Amara shrugged it off, she was used to Rahne's temper. Besides, Amara always got her way, she knew Rahne would never hurt her.

"Fine, sorry, didn't know you were not ready to get up."

Rahne humph-ed loudly and tried to return to sleep.

Amara, not used to being ignored, however, couldn't contain her excitement.

"Come on, you know you won't be able to get back to sleep! And I'm sure you'll just adore this news!"

Curiosity peaked, Rahne pulled the pillow off her head.

She sat up and cocked her head in her usual fashion that told Amara to continue.

A very smug Amara did just that.

"Well, you see," she continued, "The professor seems to think that since he has cooped us up in the mansion for so long…

_You have no idea._

"we should have a dance! Is that not awesome? We are gonna invite some of the kids from school and have a dance! Well, the professor called it a social engagement with mixed company and perhaps some extraneous activities, but I take is as a dance!"

Rahne grinned wolfishly and silently thanked the professor, if she couldn't go out, the party could come to her.

" oo's organizin' the thing?" she asked

"Well, duh, Jean and Scott are in charge of most of it. But I totally signed you, me, Roberto, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam up for decorations."

"Ya did Wha'? Do they know tha' ya did that?"

"Well…" Amara twirled a long strand of her black hair around her finger with sheepish look on her face. "They will soon."

"Ye better go 'n tell 'em before they be findin' out from someone else." Rahne advised.

Amara rolled her eyes and got up, "I guess," she mumbled and walked out, closing the door roughly begind her.

"Oh," she said, sticking her head back in, "Logan said that you are expected to report to the danger room in half and hour to make up for your missed session last night."

Rahne expected her to smirk but Amara showed a bit of pity, which made Rahne nervous. Logan was going to go hard on her.

Rahne sighed, she didn't really mind the danger room, it was this new "project" Amara had signed her up for that she wasn't thrilled about.

As much as she wouldn't mind working with her friends, decorating was not her thing.

'Oh well,' she thought 'it'll give me something to do while I'm cooped up here. And it'll be fun working with everyone.'

A picture of Sam immediately popped up in her mind and she growled at herself in annoyance.

'We're jus' friends!" She felt the need to tell herself. "nuthin' more, nuthin' less."

"ah think."

Rahne shrugged off the thought, it was one for another day.

She hopped out of bed, quickly showered, and ran downstairs for a super-speed breakfast before her death-er-danger room session.

Only two people were in the kitchen when Rahne arrived. She grabbed her bran flakes out of the pantry and sat down beside those two, who happened to be Bobby and Jubilee.

They were acting weird though, shooting looks at her and wispering to each other.

"ye maght as well be tellin' meh what ye's talkin' about," she said rather loudly, "Ah'm sure I'll be findin' out soon anyways."

"Oh its nothing…" Jubilee quickly lied

"Yeah," Bobby contiued, " we were just dicussing you and Sun-"

"Tans!" Jubilee nearly screamed, giving Bobby a quick kick in the knee, for which he doubled over in pain. "Yeah, uh, how do you keep your skin so, um, hehe, dark. Its really amazing you know, is it just a Scottish thing or have you been to the tanning bed, I mean wow, its like, uh, perfect."

"Well lass, there is this little thing I be callen' summer." Rahne answered sarcasticly.

Something weird was going on here. She looked from Bobby, doubled over in pain, but trying not to show it. To Jubilee, obviously sweating and with a fake grin on her face.

She shook her head slowly, muttered something about "Americans.." and left for her session.

As soon as she left Bobby was rewarded for his idiocy with a swify kick in the other knee.

"Ow! Dammit Jubes! What did I do!" He whined.

"DUH!" She slapped her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were about to tell her about Roberto!"

"So," an obviously confused Bobby ventured, "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" She glowered, "What's wrong with that! Hello! Earth to Bobby, did you ever think that maybe Sunspot wouldn't want us to tell Rahne he's asking her to the dance!"

"Well why not?" Bobby asked.

Jubilee groaned, "you," she poked his chest, "are such a-a guy!"

"Something wrong with that?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "I'm so out of here," she informed him and started walking away.

"Wait!" Bobby called after her, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

He was answered with a loud "are you kidding me? Now?"

"Um, yeah," he called back.

The response was a door being slammed.

"Well, I guess that's a no," he mummbled, "on to Amara."

* * *

Oh dear, I love my Bobby.

Well, I know this chappie was a bit short but I've been busy.

Some Rahm in the next chap I promise, along with some wonderful danger room action.

Oh, and by the way, I've worked out all the pairings for this thing, here they are…

Rahm (obviously)

Jubilee/Bobby

Amara/Roberto (eventually)

Kitty/Lance

Bit of Romy

Tabby/Ray

As you have probably figured out, this is new recruit centered so not as many of the "tried and true" characters will show up. Don't worry they will have their own fics soon.

Thanks for all who reviewed, I'll get up some credits next time!

Till then, R&R please


	4. DeatherDanger Room session

Greetings all.

This is the part where I fall on my face and beg you all for forgiveness.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half but I just got a new job and I had exams the other week and well, it was just too much. But don't worry. My job training is over and I'm out of school for summer so more chaps should be up soon. So for now….Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Fido, suit up." Logan's rough voice rang through the girls locker room, "We haven't got all day."

Rahne quickly snapped out of her reverie and pulled on her black, form-fitting body suit.

She tugged her pig tails out and joined her hair into one tight ponytail. This was no time to have hair bouncing against her head.

She confidently walked out of the locker room and onto the floor.

"Ah'm ready Mr. Logan!" She called up to the booth where Wolverine was waiting; ready to control her fate.

"Hold yer horses, or in your case wolves," he called down, with a smirk at his own joke, (Rahne did not think it so funny) "You've got a partner."

"who?"

"Meh, if ya don't mahnd." Sam's smooth Kentucky voice met her ears.

"Logan axed me if ah'd be willin' ta 'elp ya on this here session. Ah hope it tisnt a problem."

"Oh no! Of course not, I be happy to be 'avin' some help 'ere."

_What is wrong with us Rahne? We feel as if we are in heat, is something wrong?_

Rahne's eyes widened and a crimson blush slowly spread across her face at her wolf's thought.

Sam's confused face and concered voice brought her back to reality.

"Ya ok there darlin'?"

"Whoah, is it hot in here," she stumbled over herself trying to find a reason for her blush. "You hot too or is it just meh? Uh yeah…hehe"

Darlin', she wished he could always call her that. God, he was so cute.

"Hello, earth to Fido, earth to Fido, we have training to do here don't let those hormones spin out of control."

Logan's amused voice came over the speaker, causing Rahne's blush to deepen.

That man had no tact.

"Uh, yeah," she half-smiled at Sam's confused look "why don' we just be a-startin' 'ere."

"Been sayin' that all along…" Logan mummbled.

"Just start the mission!"

The lights dimmed and Rahne took her position to the right of Sam.

"Ok, I'm going to start you two off on the basic five-level program. Each level has various obstacles and to pass out of the levels you destroy the simulation droids. This will be timed. If you do not meet the time limit of 25 minutes, you will start again. You will keep re-starting until you have reached the goal. Is that clear?"

Logan was not kidding.

He could have them here all night if he wanted to. Rahne was ready to get this over with.

"We got it." She called back up.

"Ok, take your positions and work together, time begins in

5…

Rahne glanced over at Sam and he gave her a heart-melting smile

4…

_Why does my partner have ta be so dang cute? _Sam thought, _makes it hard to concentrate…_

3…

She was saying something about her getting the right and him left, but all he could see were those bright green eyes staring at him intently.

2…

_I wonder if that boy be listenin'?_

1…

All of a sudden a blinding light flashed before them, they were standing in a field of the outskirts of a Scottish town.

"Wha?" Rahne looked around dazed.

BAM

Rahne was slammed to the ground as bullets wizzed past, just above her head.

"That was close I reckon,"

His smell was intoxicating, it was those Kentucky plains that clung to him like a second skin.

The scent brought ideas of running free and wild on the worn down dirt and brush.

She lay under him, dazed, only to be snapped awake by Logans voice.

"That was lucky Fido! You CANNOT I repeat CANNOT be distracted by your surroundings! Assess what you need and use it to your advantage. You are here to complete a mission not to daydream!"

"Right, I be sorry."

Rahne was ready to make up for her mistake. Sam pulled her to her feet and she thanked him with a slight nod of her head.

"Let's jus' be getting' 'is over with."

"Ah agree."

"Ok," Logan said, "we'll just start again, here we go."

Another bright flash and the simulation restarted.

This time Rahne didn't allow herself to be surprised by the familiar surroundings. She pulled Sam behind the nearest tree as bullets flew past again.

"Listen boyo," she said, the leader in her taking over, "I be knowing these fields better than the back 'o me 'and. Lets start us with yer basic perimeter and move in. I'll go right and you take yerself left. It be seemin' that they be over in that grove."

Rahne pointed to a small grove of dense vegetation that wound itself around the outskirts of the forest.

Sam nodded silently at her, understanding her plan. He moved left, slowly inching over the ground and circling back to the grove.

That girl was so distracting. He had almost liked tackling her. Seeing those innocent green eyes staring back at him from that wonderfully flawless face was almost too much for him.

_Come on Sam, stick to the mission. You gotta get this one done!_

Pushing all thoughts of Rahne from his mind, Sam carfully edged his way around the tree, preparing to attack…

Rahne had transformed and was carefully using her paws to pick her way along the dense forest floor to circle back to the grove.

Why in the world did that boy have to comand her every thought. He was just so….she didn't even have the words to describe it. Something about him made her feel alive. He didn't care that she was a freak. She loved that about him.

_Girl, watcha be doin? Stick to the mission, we almost be on them._

Rahne shook her wolfish head as if trying to shake all thoughts of that gorgeous Kentucky boy out of her head.

She slowly crept up behind a droid and bent her back legs until she was in a pouncing position.

A soft wistle to her left told her that Sam was already in position. She nodded her head to show that she understood him and to tell him she was ready.

She grinned wolfishly

_Time to play… _

* * *

They had almost cleared the fourth level with seven minutes to go.

This was to worst danger room session Rahne had ever experienced.

The first two levels had been ok. She and Sam would split up, sneak around to the back of the droid pack and attack.

The third and fourth levels, however, were a living hell. It seemed as though Logan had created the program just for them.

The levels were all places they were familiar with. The dense forests of Scotland. The flat plains of Kentucky.

Rahne had figured it would be better this way because they each knew their own land very well. Boy was she wrong. Every time she was transported somewhere new she let her guard down for a bit because she was surprised to find herself in a familiar situation.

You could never let your guard down with these droids. The last two levels had been the worst.

The droids weren't moving in packs anymore. They had to be taken down individually. You didn't know when you would pass the level because you didn't know how many droids were in the simulation. Eventually, though, Rahne would see the familiar blinding light and be throw into a familiar or unfamiliar situation.

The first two levels were set in the forests of Scotland. She knew what to do there. The others, however, were in Kentucky.

There were hardly any trees where the simulation had been set and Rahne felt so exposed in the flat plains.

Sam had done most of the work these last two levels and she felt bad. She needed to pull her own wieght in this last level.

She heard a the soft _crunch_ of a twig breaking behind her and Rahne whirled into action. She ran towards the droid and jumped into the air. Placing all four paws on its wide chest, she knocked it to the ground.

Using her powerful jaws, she quickly ripped its head off.

She had bearly gotten back up when the blinding light came once again.

It was pitch black. The humiditly made her fur matt together uncomfortably.

She quickly changed back to human form and lowered herself to the ground. She couldn't see anything and she didn't want to be caught in random droid fire.

She carefully edged her body across the forest floor until her hands found the beginning of tree roots. She gingerly stood and hid herself behind the tree.

"Rahne where ahre ya?" Sam's voice was laced with fear.

"I be right 'ere boyo. Behind this 'ere tree."

"Oh yeah, lihke ah can really fihnde which tree ya be behind in a FOREST!"

"Shut up and jus follow the sound of me voice."

The Scottish girl soon felt a warm hand on her shoulder. In other cases she may have jumped in turned on the owner of the hand.

But she knew it was Sam, she could smell him. The weight of his warm hand on her shoulder sent shivers up and down her spine. There was something familiar and homey about him. She felt he could never cause her discomfort of fear

"Do ya know where in the devil we are darlin?" He wispered.

"Ah dunno," Rahne struggled to answer "It all be feeling quite familiar. Ah think we be in Scotland. But this just feels wrong."

"Ah agree. It feels evil; like some…What is that?" Sam interuppted himself and gently turned Rahne's face to the right where she could see bright lights faintly dancing in the night.

"Must be droids…Um, ya gather we should be stayin' close on this one." Rahne didn't usually ask for help but this level made her feel uneasy.

She could almost feel his smile. "Ah feel the sahme way."

Her eyes had grown somewhat accustomed to the darkness. At least enough for her to walk without tripping that much as they slowly made their way closer to the glowing lights.

As they walked farther, the forest became thinner, and the trees farther apart.

They could soon hear the faint sound of yelling men.

Rahne looked at her partner in confusion.

"What be up with this? I was thinkin' it was droids, not people."

"Ah dunno," Sam answered quietly, "but let's take a closer look. It looks lihke a village. And they appear to be rioting or somethin.' "

The closer they walked, the more they understood. The villagers were talking about killing someone.

"Ah say we rip 'er flesh from 'er bones!"

Angry cries of 'Yea' were met to this horrible exclamation.

"No, let's be tien' 'er feet together 'n throw 'er into the lake to meet old Nessie!"

More shouts of approval.

Rahne felt sick to her stomach. This was horrible…and yet strangly familiar.

They steadily grew closer, they were almost there.

Rahne could see a small figure, tied to a pole. Although she couldn't see her face Rahne could almost feel the fear radiating off of her.

Rahne had a sudden realization.

"Oh my God!" She wispered to herself her body frozen with fear

_No, no its not true. _Her mind tried to contradict. _No lassie you jus be kidden yourself. Professer would never be doin' somethin' like this to ya. No, it's a dream._

But a sinking feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

The girl tied on the pole, hopelessly awaiting her fate….it was Rahne.

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger for you all there.

Figured since I haven't posted in a while I might as well give some recognition to my reviewers.

So a special thanks to…

Todd fan

DragonBlond

Raskolion Phoenix

Risty

Cheeky-bear007

LanceIsHot

Rogue14

Cat2fat900

Iamhollywood

They-Call-Me-Orange (You crack me up :P )

And of course…the ever faithful

Mattb3671


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! It is my great displeasure to inform you that To Be a Wolf is on a current hiatus. I'm very sorry, to everyone that liked it. But I had no interest in it anymore because I wasn't quite sure where I was going with it so I would basically just make up stuff as I went along. Which, as everyone knows, is one of the worst things a writer can do.

I do have another fic that I have posted called _Behind These Silver Eyes_ it is an OC fic and I would love to have you guys read this one. I'm very excited about it and I did my homework on this one, planning ahead, etc… So that it will be presentable.

Until next time…

Fire Chica


End file.
